


This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

by theanthem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanthem/pseuds/theanthem
Summary: The war is over. The fighting had ended and now all they had to do was clean up the mess.There weren't supposed to be any more casualties.*Takes place between season 7 and season 8* *Under 500 words*





	This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> The fruits of me writing half asleep before starting season 8

"I think this place is clear-"

"Everyone move!"

Lance heard Pidge yell instructions, then he heard the rumble and crashing noises before everything got quiet.

"Pidge? Pidge! Where are you?"

"O-over here!"

Lance dropped to his knees next to Pidge, the girl pale and limp. He gently moved so he was cradling her head in his lap, feeling a flash of relief when her eyes opened.

"Lance?"

"Yeah, it's me Pigeon." He swallowed a sob. "I'm here."

"The others...?"

"Other side of the collapse."

"They're okay?"

"Yeah, you called it in time, they're all safe."

In all actuality he had no way of knowing if they really were safe but at that moment he would have said anything to make her feel more at ease. She smiled softly, trying to take a deep breath but falling into a coughing fit instead.

"Hang on, okay? Help is coming."

"I can't." The girl let our a sob. "Oh, God, Lance, it hurts."

"Shhh, hey, just focus on me right now, okay? Do you think you can do that for me?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good, that's good." He swallowed another sob before smoothing back some of her hair.

"Lance, I'm sorry."

He pulled her gently into his lap, wincing as she hissed.

"It's okay Pidge. I'm here, I've got you."

~

When the team finally broke through all of the wreckage Lance was gently cradling Pidge's body as he sobbed.

"Sh-she's g-gone."

It took nearly a full hour of coaxing before they would convince Lance to move.

A few days later they held a small memorial for her, just the paladins, Shiro, and Coran, Lance staring blankly ahead as his friends all took a turn to speak.

"Lance, do you want to say something," Hunk asked gently.

"I should have been faster... braver... I never even told her..."

"Lance?"

"I wanted to wait until we could really be together and not have to fight a war... That's what I told myself... "

"Go on," Shiro encouraged.

"I love her." Lance began sobbing. "God, I-I ne-never told h-h-her and now sh-she's g-g-gone."

He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and just let it be there as he continued to sob.

Lance had a plan, and the plan was to ask Pidge out as soon as they were able to return to Earth for good. At the very least he would know how she felt about him, and he was hoping she would say yes. That they would be together. The war was over, the timing was getting close but it wasn't quite right.

'Now it never will be,' Lance thought to himself.


End file.
